


Dusk Hangouts

by AngstyTrashcan



Category: AFTERL!FE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lip Balm, M/M, Piano bois going on a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrashcan/pseuds/AngstyTrashcan
Summary: Being on opposite teams can be hard with their schedules not lining up for them to meet. After missing each other in so long, Nine and Theo finally got to be with one another.
Relationships: Nine/Theo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dusk Hangouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee finally got to post something on my account. I hope you guys like it! It's a roleplay me and my friend did!

Nine sat in front a small vanity, applying a bit of lip balm before he headed out to take a quiet walk before he had to go on a couple of missions at night. After all, he didn't really like the bright glare of the sun during the afternoon so settling for dusk as the sun was setting was usually his preferred time for walking. He hummed a quiet song as he applied the usual red liner to his bottom eyelid. When he was done he simply set the red tube down and stared at himself in the lost in thought.

Theo sighed as he closed the book he was reading. Hand resting on his head, thoughts lingering in his mind. He didn't get to see Nine today. Maybe that's why he felt off. With a swift turn, Theo stood from his seat and left the room making sure he changed to his shoes before doing so.

The brunette walked to where the Noct apartment was. The cool breeze blowing through him making his cape sway slowly.

Once Theo reached the said place, he assumed where Nine and Day's shared room was. Hoping Day was out on a hunting practice with Kirr before he softly knocked on the door. "Nine? It's me, Theo. May I speak with you?"

The soft knock broken his trance, though he didn't quite hear the voice that followed. He stood up and went to the door to open it, his mind was restless, the reason why he couldn't really place his finger upon. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had the chance to go greet Theo yet, after all the two being in opposite factions made it difficult to plan out good times to meet up. Usually, when Nine was awake, Theo would be asleep and vice versa.

The only times they would really meet up was around this time. Dusk, where day and night met in the middle. Nine smiled at the figure that stood outside his door, "Hello Theo, and what was it you wanted? Sorry I was zoned out and didn't quite catch what you were requesting.." 

Once Nine's figure himself behind the door with the smile he oh so missed, Theo smiled back with a small blush dusted over his cheeks. "That's alright. I asked if I could speak with you? It's been a while since we've seen each other." 

When Nine noticed himself staring at Theo for a few moments too long, he quickly darted his eyes away, his own cheeks flushing a hazy pink.

He swiftly swung the door open wider and headed to his bed where he promptly sat down and patted the empty space beside him, "You're always welcome to come over to talk Theo, and it has been awhile.. Our schedules just never seem to be able to line up."

A soft chuckle escaped the boy's lips when he noticed the faint blush on Nine's cheeks. He went inside, taking off his shoes and changing it into slippers before closing the door behind him.

"Thank you, Nine. Indeed, they don't...perhaps I should ask the manager to change up my schedule a bit." He replied as he sat down beside him, a gloom expression present on his face. 

Nine noticed the sorrow plastered on Theo's face and frowned slightly, but quickly dismissed his negative thoughts. He grimaced slightly and responded quietly, "Unfortunately our shifts are set in stone due to when we died.. I don't think it's possible to request a change."

He looked to the dark, curtained window with little cut out stars in them to let in slivers of light. He pursed his lips and sighed again before falling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Theo glanced over at him. The sadness growing in his heart.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." 

He gave him a small smile before looking at the faint sunlight shining through the window.

"At least we still get to see each other. That's all that matters." 

Nine sat up again and gave Theo a quick hug and a small smile, "Yes, at least we still are able to see each other.." As he trailed off he stood up and glanced around the room before noticing that he didn't reseal his lip balm.

He gasped quietly to himself and quickly went to recap it so that it didn't dry out or catch any dust particles.

Theo's mood brightened by the quick hug he received from the other. Blue eyes watching Nine as they glance around the room. The thing that interested him was when the other recapped a certain makeup product. He stood up and got a closer look at it. _A lip balm?_

"Nine, can you turn around for me?"

Nine hummed in response as he turned to face the other, his eyes darting from the male's face to around the room. Nine's cheeks once again were lightly dusted pink.

As he made eye contact with Theo, he pondered on what the other could want from him. Theo looked at Nine's lips with curious intent, the way it glistened in the light made it clear to him that he's in fact wearing the lip balm. 

By the looks of the packaging, it seems to be cherry flavored. He leaned in closer, his hand gently holding the boy's chin.

"M-may I?"

While not opposed to it, Nine didn't know what he should do, his arms just seemed to stiffen by his sides. Nine breathed in and relaxed himself before nodded slightly, his face flushing a slightly deeper shade of pink. He didn't know where to look anymore as he was quite flustered by the sudden request made by the brunette.

With a deep breath, Theo closed his eyes and the gap between them. His soft lips against Nine's. The taste of the cherry lip balm filling his lips. After a few minutes, he slowly retracted himself from the kiss. A soft smile curling on to his lips.

"Haha! Nine, you look so cute!"

Nine was frozen, despite knowing what the other had requested it still made him anxious. When Theo finally backed away, Nine's face was burning red. He quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away, under his breath he muttered,

"Please don't call me cute.."

Theo blinked, he had never seen this side of Nine before. It surprised him to say the least. A chuckle escaped his lips as he rested his forehead against Nine's.

"S-sorry..I just couldn't help it."

Nine's eyes widened as Theo's face was right against his, he backed up a bit and quickly murmured a sorry before he quickly turned to his vanity again to reapply a little more lip balm. When he recapped the tube, Nine turned towards Theo and asked softly, "I was planning on going for a walk.. Would you like to join me?"

Theo didn't mind that the other backed away. It was understandable. He was getting a little too close for comfort. The brunette nodded and gave Nine a close-eyed smile. "Of course."

Nine smiled back and headed to the door, he called back to Theo, "Please close the door behind you."

Nine awkwardly waited outside for Theo to join him, he stood in the Noctu building's shade. Despite the weaker sunlight in the late afternoon, he still didn't like the feeling of the warm light dancing across his skin. 

The brunette followed after him, changed into his shoes and closed the door as he went out. He arrived outside of Noctu and found Nine in the shade of the building. The awkward aura looming around them. "Are you alright? Did I made uncomfortable?"

Nine looked away and whispered quietly, more so to reassure himself rather than to respond to Theo, "Yeah.. I'm alright, just don't know how I feel.."

Nine then shook his head slightly and turned to Theo, offering him a small smile before asking, "Let's go?"

"Ah..I see. Well I'm glad you're alright." Theo smiled back at him and nodded. He held out his hand awaiting to hold Nine's.

"Let's."

Nine let go of his worries for a moment and grabbed ahold of the other's hand not wanting to make things more uneasy between the two.

The male stared at their hands entwined feeling warm and tingly, he hasn't felt this way in quite a while, maybe he hasn't ever which is why the emotions were ever so present. He pulled Theo along, walking at a steady pace in silence. 

Theo blushed at their intertwined hands. His heart skipping a beat before it feels warm. It reminded him of the time his hand brushed against Nine's when they were playing the piano together. The silence between them felt light. Nothing too concerning nor worrying.

He hummed a tune he once played on the piano in his free time to add more calmness in their walk.

Nine unconsciously followed along with Theo, adding new notes or changing some here or there to make a new melody on top of the base the other male had murmured. 

Slowly he began swinging their linked arms to match the pace of the tune, much like a pendulum would in a grandfather clock to match the timing of the ticks. He closed his eyes, smiled and felt serene, his previous life was filled with so much music. Yet despite the many things that followed along with that melodious filled life, bad and good, he always felt soothed by it.

Theo continued to hum, enjoying the music they've created. He glanced over at him and saw the peaceful, happy expression on his face. It reminded him of how Kai smiled whenever they were hanging out. It was a bittersweet memory but with Nine, it felt more pleasant. 

The warm breeze blowing through them as leaves fell, dancing with the wind. The sky was slowly turning a dark blue hue.

When Nine opened his eyes again he stared up at the navy blue sky, seeing as the evening was almost ending, bleeding into night. He wondered when the next time the two would even be able to go on a walk again together like this. The light breeze whisked leaves around the two as Nine abruptly stopped walking, accidentally yanking Theo back.

The former had spotted a star flashing across the sky while he looked up, he incoherently murmuring a wish under his breath then turned to Theo flashing him a gentle smile.

"Ack—!" Theo's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced over at the other, wondering what made him stop so suddenly. He followed to where Nine was looking and saw the stars twinkling down at them.

The brunette looked back at Nine, curious on what he muttered only to be met by his gentle smile. "Did a shooting star just pass by?"

Nine responded with a slight nod then sighed sadly, "We should probably end this walk fairly soon, night is pretty much here and the others might be looking for me before we have to go..you should be heading to sleep soon."

Nine started walking again and pulled Theo along but this time the pace was faster so that they would get to their destination faster. But instead of going to the Noctu dorm, Nine was bringing them to Die's dorm.

Theo frowned, the grip on Nine's hand tightened slightly. He didn't want this to end. "Well...I have an early mission tomorrow so yeah.. it's best to sleep early."

As they walked back to the dorm, he gave the other's hand a small hug like a child clinging onto their parents. When the Die's dorm was in sight, he turned to face him right when they stopped at the entrance.

"This day has been fun with you, Nine." He flashed him a soft yet sad smile as he brought Nine's hand closer to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. "I hope we get to hangout like this soon." Before he left to enter the dorm, Theo gave the boy a quick peck on the lips, chuckling.

"Sorry..I couldn't help myself. The flavour of your lip balm is tasty."

Nine blushed profusely as he waited to see Theo's figure vanish into his dorm. When he could no longer see the other male he sighed and walked back to his own dorm to meet up with the rest of his teammates.

As he walked he stared at the hand that held Theo's and smiled, excited for the next time the two would be able to spend more time together. 

He also made it a mental note to buy more of the lip balm he was using, seeing as Theo liked it. Perhaps he'd gift the other male some of the lip balm for his own use, but only on the condition that he doesn't eat it all. Nine had arrived at his destination and prepared himself for the long night ahead of him. He vanished along with the other members of Noctu to their next missions.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end! I hope you liked it. Kudos are always appreciated 💜 
> 
> Be sure to follow me on twt @Dash1RanRan! Have a nice day :D


End file.
